End of Everything: After Part
by CathyRulz4Ever
Summary: This is what happens after everything that is in the episode and at night. Just one paring.


**I really couldn't help myself when thinking of the episode.**

**IMPORTANT~ish**

**Well, just to get one thing clear, at first they're talking about the videos that are automatically recording everything in Singletown. Hopefully this makes more sense**

* * *

After the hug everyone shared--------

Cathy and Danny were walking around the town just talking. It was already late and close to Midnight, but the blowing wind kept their energy up. They didn't care that they had to go to school the next day, they just wanted to spend the last moments of the day together. Sam and Chris were probably going to get after them for doing so, though.

They started to hear some beeping coming from Cathy's wrist and the stopped walking under a street light. Cathy looked at her V-com and saw what she wanted, so she smiled. "What is it?" asked Danny to her.

"Well, earlier, I was looking for the video that was recorded by the video cameras that transmit everything going around in Singletown to the clubhouse of when I was on my date with Jeremy," She answered, but didn't get to finish. "Why?!" exclaimed Danny, catching her off guard. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "…because I wanted to delete it from anywhere that it could be found on, which is really just the clubhouse." she stated simply. "You can do that?" he asked and she nodded. He pondered about something while she did something else to the video.

"Done!" she exclaimed catching, now him, off guard. He jumped from the sudden outburst of noise, though he started to then rub the back of his head. "um, Cathy, Is it possible to delete any video that exists?" Danny asked hoping she would say yes. "Well, really I'm just deleting what the camera has of the park at that time. Why?" she asked now curious looking at him. He kept twitching and rubbing either the back of his neck or the back of his head. He seemed like he was really nervous, as if he was going to do something in front of thousands of people for the first time.

"Be-be-cause I-I-I ju-just wanted to-to de-lete something." He answered while stuttering, but then cursing under his breath for doing so. 'How am I suppose to tell her that I want to delete everything that happened while we were looking for her?' he thought. "Well, what do you want to delete? If you want, I can do it." she said. "No!" Danny said putting his hands in front of him and moving them for extra emphasis. She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Danny, why not? It's just a video." She said. "We- well, um, can't you just show me how to?" he asked practically desperate, but she crossed her arms. "No, now tell me what's in the video that makes you want to delete it so much." She demanded. 'Dang Danny! You're screwed.' He thought. He couldn't tell her what it was, because then she would find out. If he didn't, she might get mad and upset.

'_Dude! She doesn't even know what you're talking about she just knows it's something recorded. Your surprise is safe.' _Said his conscious.

'You're right!' Danny thought.

"Never mind, Cathy. It doesn't even matter." He said calmed down, but then she had a surprised look on her face which got him confused.

"You wrote a song for me at the park?!" she exclaimed and surprised him. "What?" he asked not believing she found out.

"Well, it's either that or I imagined reading that of your mind." She said, though he got scared then. "I thought you couldn't do that?" he said still shocked. "Well… Elton helped me today. I'm still horrible at it but I do think that I read your mind correctly." She said. Danny sighed and looked down, then took in a breath.

"Yeah, I did. I'm guessing you know that it was about my fee-" he was saying but stopped when warm lips met his own. He was surprised at that. He was surprised that she was kissing him, her best friend, and his crush for all the time that he's known her, was kissing him. He, luckily, recovered in a few seconds and closed his eyes while wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen it and she made no move to protest. Her lips were sweet and full of love that seemed to have wanted to get out for a long time. He couldn't help it if the same was happening to him. Cathy had wrapped her arms around his neck and neither let go for many seconds until their lungs were pleading them for air.

When they let go, they had their foreheads on each others. They were both smiling and loving the look that came from their lover's eyes.

"You really don't need a song. I already loved you too much." Cathy said and Danny's eyes seemed to lighten up even more. "Do you know how much I wanted to hear you say those words? Cathy, I love you with all my heart. I wrote that song because I was so worried about you and all I could do was think of what you were doing and thinking. I hated seeing you all lovey-dovey over _Jeremy_. I love you, Cath. I needed to know that you were safe and that song seemed like a great surprise for later when I thought it was a good time for me to show it to you. I don't know how this sounds right now at almost midnight, for me to be asking you this, but would you like to be my gir-" and again he was cut with a kiss.

"_I'd love to."_ was her response afterwards.


End file.
